My Dear Cousin
by PrincessFireBug
Summary: When Yugi Moto's cousin from America comes to visit a new adventure presents itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:OK my last story got alot of reviews**

**Kohaku: cough3cough**

**Me: Shut it you! Don't mind her she's my Yami so she's a little bit of a loud mouth. But three reviews is alot for a story. I'm very proud of it but here is my new story and like the summery said it's YuGiOh! **

**Kohaku:(Atemted wisper) Firebug has a crush on Yugi. Don't tell her i told you. (Louder Voice) Princess FireBug does not own YuGiOh! Just this plot and Sirra.**

**Me: Thank you Kohako but i heard what you said about Yugi you are in big trouble missie but not right now. ENJOY!**

"Yugi how do you feel about your cousin coming to stay with us a bit while my sister goes on vacation?" Soloman Moto asked one day.

"Sure Grampa sounds fun but how old is my cousin?" Yugi a purple eyed boy replied.

"She's turning 17 in a two weeks." was the answer.

"Can you tell me her name?"

"Didn't i already?" a head shaking no was the reply. "Well her name is Sirra and she'll be staying with us for a month. I going to pick her up at the station on Saturday do you think you can come with me?"

"Sorry Grampa I already made plans with Anzu on Saturday but maybe Joey will come with you. I'm sure he'd like to go." After a small debate with himself he nodded. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

\

"Hey Joey wait up!" Yugi yelled running to catch up with his friend.

"What's up Yug?" A tall blonde hair boy asked after yugi caught up.

"Do you think you can go with my Grampa to the station tomorrow after school to pick up my cousin Sirra? It would mean a lot to me."

"'Corse buddy it would be my honor." After a second of though Joey asked, "So how old is this cousin of yours?"

"Grampa says she's 16. He's met her before so he knows what she look like all you have to do is go with him." Yugi replied.

"Is she pretty? Is she nice? Does she like blondes?" Joey bombared Yugi with questions like these all day long.

At lunch Yugi finally anwsered questions, "Joey i've only talked with her once over the phone and that was to make sure she got on the right train to the right station. She sounds nice enough. As for if she likes blondes ask her yourself tomorrow."

"What are you guys talking about? Not me right?" Tristan Taylor another friend of Yugi's asked sitting down at the table where Yugi and Joey were eating at.

"Hey Tristan didja know Yug here had a cousin?" Joey asked.

"What? That's news. Why didn't you tell us Yugi?" A brunette girl questioned sitting down next to Yugi.

"I didn't know until yesterday, Anzu." Yugi answered. He then started to tell everthing he knew about Sirra that his Grampa told him.

"Wow Yugi i can't wait to meet her will she be going to school here?" Anzu asked after Yugi was done.

"Yeah she'll be doing a forign exchange program. She's coming all the way from America can you belive it?" Yugi asked in wonder.

"Wait Yug I thought you said she was coming by train." Joey said accusingly.

Yugi look him dead in the eye, "She is but she got to Japan on a plane to Tokyo and is riding a train here." just then the bell rang, "Well see you guys later and see you tomorrow Anzu."

'I wonder if she likes duel monsters? Would she duel me?' Joey wondered after school.

**Me:So that was chapter one i'll have chapter two up next week but don't expect them that fast i just have an idea in mind for two already. Kohaku if you please.**

**Kohaku: Please leave you reviews! But no flames unless you are lighting Egyptian cotton incence.**

**Me: And also have a wonderful week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I'm back! And Chapter two is going to be good. You want to know why?**

**Kohaku: Sirra comes in to the story this chapter!**

**Me: Kohaku! I wanted to tell them!**

**Kohaku: Well do it faster next time.**

**Me: Can do the entry please?**

**Kohaku: Princess Firebug does not own YuGIOh! If she did Yugi would be taller by like a foot.**

Joey and Solomon arrived at the station at 4 in the afternoon. Just in time too because the train pulled in a bit early.

"So Gramps what Sirra look like?" Joey asked the older man.

Solomon's reply was a vague one,"Oh you'll know her when you see her Joey." They waited as everyone got off. Finally the last person got out.

"Wow!" Joey breathed. Wow was right the girl who had just exited the train had black hair so dark it looked purple, she had skin so pale it made Yugi look tan. She was looking for someone until her emerald eyes spotted Solomon,

"Uncle Solomon!" She yelled then ran you to give the old man a bear hug.

"Hello Sirra nice to see you again." was a winded answer.

" Oops! Sorry Uncle but it's so nice to see you again." She saw Joey then. "You can possibly be Yugi so you must be Joey. Yugi told me about you over the phone."

" Uh yeah that's me nice ta meet ya!"

"Oh you're from Brooklyn. That accent of yours sure is strong." Sirra said with a southern twaing.

"And you're from the south. Is it Texas?" Joey was quick to reply.

Sirra blushed and then said, "No you're way cold." They contiued like this all the way back to the game shop until finally Solomon said,

"Alright Sirra time to go inside now you'll see Joey on Monday."

"Bye Joey it was nice to meet you!"

"Bye Sirra! See ya Monday! I will find out were you are from!"

\\

When they entered the shop a voice yelled out "SUPRISE! Welcome to our home Sirra!" The voice belonged to Yugi. Behind him was a banner saying 'Welcome Sirra!'. It was a sweet thought.

"Yugi when did you do this?" Solomon questioned.

"This afternoon with Anzu. After we got done studying, it was her idea."

"Well i think it's sweet and it's nice to finally meet you cousin Yugi." Sirra gave him a slightly less crushing hug than wat she had given Solomon.

"Likewise cousin Sirra," Yugi said after he could breath. "So you want me to show you to your room then?"

"Yes please." Sirra said politely.

"So are you hungry? I'm cooking spagetti tonight." Yugi said when they got to the guest room.

"No i'm not hungry the train served a large lunch i think i'm just going to go to sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok sound good but if you get hungry just grab something out of the fridge." Yugi told the raven headed girl.

"Hey Yugi i want to show you something tomorrow. Then maybe you could show me around Domino." Sirra said.

\

**Me:OHHH! what does Sirra want to show Yugi? I don't know tune in next week two find out!**

**Kohaku: She really doesn't. she dreams it then she writes it.**

**Me: (blushing at Kohaku's comment) Ok now for pronouciations shall we? Sirra sounds alot like the term 'sear a pan' minus the pan part.**

**Kohaku: Obviously.**

**Me: Thanks for reading now please review! Sorry its so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Yay Chapter Three! I can't belive i made it this far!**

**Kohaku: Me either. You usally give up by now. Good on ya!**

**Me: (Terrible impression of Elvis) Thank ya. Thank ya very much.**

**Kohaku:(facepalms) PrincessFirebug doesn't own YuGiOh! only Sirra and the plot.**

**Me:ENJOY! Oh and there is some sadness in this chapter so grab a tissue.**

"What did you want to show me Sirra?" Yugi asked his cousin after she came down stairs in the morning.

"I knew you'd ask so i brought it down with me." She pulled out a pack of Tarot cards.

"Tarot cards? We sell those in the shop and a friend of mine uses them." Yugi said.

"Have you ever had a reading?" Sirra asked him innocently.

"Well no i don't think they work myself."

"I do. I consult them every morning to see how my day will turn out. It gives me a little insight to the future," She said mysticly.

"Can you show me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, give me a moment," She closed her eyes humming and shuffiling. "Ok touch the cards so the cards can read you then we can read them." Yugi did as he was told. Sirra laid then out five cards in all, one on the left, one on the right and three in the middle. She pointed to the one on her left, "past" then the one on the right, "present" then the three in the middle, "Your three possible futures. The top is the most possible future the bottom the least likley and the middle one is the balaced evenly just small things make it happen." She flipped the first one over. Yugi didn't know what it and was Sirra didn't tell. All she said was something ominess, "You have had much trouble in you past death of a person dear to your heart. But..." She flipped over the present card, "You have found another to fill that place in your heart. Prehaps that Anzu girl hmm?" Yugi blushed a color that rivaled a tomato. "Your three possible futures." She fliped the top one, "You will have to fight a battle far greater than the you have ever faced." She fliped the bottom one next, "You will gain back what you have lost but with a price of hefty value." Sirra finally fliped the final one over then gasped, "With either path a person of your family will die." She look worried.

"Don't worry, you probably read it wrong. Yea? I mean the... you know... death of a family member." Yugi said quietly with uncertainess.

That's not what i'm worried about it's the way these cards told your story. Five years ago after a tragic event in my life i drew these exact cards the day i started my reading of their powers."

"What tragic event? What has it to do with any of this here and now?" Yugi asked

"Well you remember i live my Grandmother," Yugi nodded at that," well when i was younger i lived with my parents and brother, we had just gotten out of late showing of a movie and were walking home when three muggers jumped us. Mom yelled for me to run and hide i did but not very far, i watched at my brother, mother, and father tried to fight back but these men were far stronger. One pulled a gun, and shot my family right in front of me. A cop was nearby he heared the shots but by the time he got us the muggers were long gone and i was left with three dead bodies that were my family. Ever since then i've live with my Grandmother in Georgia," Sirra winced at that then countiued," Don't tell Joey i told you where i'm from." The raven haired girl had not shed a tear during the story a she didn't now.

"That was the saddest story i have ever heard. Don't worry i won't tell Joey but why would he want to know?" Yugi promise then asked.

"We're playing a game. I had guessed where he was from in a minute but he want to guess were i'm from. So keep it a secret."

"So that's the tragic event. And if i'm correct you we just eleven at the time. Your innocence just ripped from you. My Ra I don't think i could do that." Yugi breathed the last part.

"Of course you can't Yugi you are just innocence not a bit of darkness in you soul i can see it." His cousin mysticly.

"What do me by seeing it? Do you have contacts that like give you x-ray vision or something?"

Sirra giggle at his expression squinting to see if she had contacts, "No i just see things differently than others. I see things in a different... light if you will." Sirra hesitated on the word light thinking of something then smiling as she said the rest of the sentence. Then giving a sign she said to him, " A deal's a deal now you have show me around Domino and tell me about youself."

**Me: Ok not so sad but i will make up for it next chapter i promise. sorta**

**Kohaku: Oh joy she has lost it. Her will to continue the story. Firebug needs you to review right away. or she may kill the story**

**Me:Please no flames. THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: YAY! chapter four thanks for the reviews!**

**Kohaku: She took a wreaking ball to the "WritersBlock Wall"**

**Me: You bet i did thanks to some inspiration from making the cover of the story!**

**Kohaku: PrincessFireBug doesn't Own YuGiOh! If she did she'd be the voice of one of the characters. Thank god she wasn't old enough when they made it.**

**Me: I heard that Kohaku! Oh i forgot to mention i haven't watched the series all the way through i at the point were Kaiba invites duelist to his tournament so sorry if i miss something i just new that Yami left in the final season.**

**Kohaku:Enjoy!**

Sirra was tring to hold back laughter unsucessfully, "Duke made Joey do what?! That's priceless." She contiued to laugh enjoying the afternoon she and Yugi had went to all Yugi's favorite places, Burger World, the arcade,and to the movies. He had told her all about himself and his adventures to the point where Duke Devlin and Joey dueled. Minus Yami he didn't want to reopen that wound just yet.

"Yeah it was pretty funny afterward. But at the time i was pretty mad he did respect Joey as a person. So i challeged him to the game he had created an won." Yugi simplified.

"Dude your leaving out all the juciy details like if you made him cry or not." She manged to get out between giggles at the image in her mind of Joey in a dog suit.

"No i didn't make him cry." He looked down just then Sirra yelped he jumped. Standing in front of them was a man wearing a mask with a knife in his hand. He was so quick Yugi didn't see him. The masked man grabbed Yugi by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Give me all you money or the kid gets it," he said to Sirra. She was about to reach in her purse when Yugi shook his head slight the mans attition was on Sirra when he did. Then Yugi brave Yugi kicked the guy where the sun don't shine. The man squeled out dropping Yugi to grab his tenders. "You're going to regret that pipsqueak." his voice an octave higher. Then he whistled four short notes. Three more guys jumped out of the shadows of the alley way.

"Sirra run," Yugi yelled.

"NO! Not this time." One of the new men made a grab for her. Big mistake. She slug her over her shoulder with inhuman strength, another by the neck then slung him in to the other two. They pushed him off a little more weary of the girl in a pink dress. Then she flipped over them hit the ground like an Olypmic gymnast and did something with her hands. The men froze in place. She blew on them then they fell...in the same position as they were in when they were standing. She shrugged at Yugi's reaction to her ninja likeness. "Pressure points are easy to learn all you need is to find your enemy's weakness. I could show you sometime." Yugi nodded at that he was an easy target for bullies and his friends are always there to protect him."Are you hurt?" Sirra was concerned looking him over for any visable injuries.

"Just my pride. I can believe i let them get the jump on us like that." Yugi frowned at his carelessness.

"It's fine it's not like your a government agent or anything. Wait you aren't right?" She joked as they walked back to the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi smiled at her theory, "No but my friends always warn me to be careful. I'm not the strongest person so i have to be quick and awhere of my surroudings. You on the other hand are quick, clever, smart, and strong nobody will mess with you at school on Monday.

"Monday, school, I shudder at the thought of be the new kid again." Sirra teased then grew serious. "I am nervous Yugi. What if your friends don't like me? I know Joey does but what of the others?"

"Of course they'll like you. I'll sick Joey on them if they don't, my little cousin." Yugi said.

"Hey who you calling little i'm only 3 months younger than you." Sirra said grabbing Yugi by the head giving him a nuggie. The attack all but forgotten as they walked home laughing once again.

**Me: TaDa!**

**Kohaku: Cograts FireBug. HEY READERS! here's for all you who have trouble doing math.**

**Me: If you noticed Grampa said Sirra was turning 17 in less than a month that means Yugi is 17 already. Also i'm giving him a suprise next chapter so stay tuned to find out what.**

**Kohaku: Please Review and no flames unless roasting marshmallows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: :(**

**Kohaku: Oh no! She's ticked about something!**

**Me: I would just like to say something about the name Sirra. I understand your helpful critizim, but I know it's not a real name! I made it up! Its my real name backwards with a few letters missing and added. I wanted it to be different. So i'm getting off my soap box alright!**

**Kohaku: PFB doesn't own YGO! Enjoy!**

**/**

****Sirra looked in the mirror and what looked back was a small, nervous girl in a pink blazer and blue pleated skirt. She looked how Sirra felt. "Well this is the best I'm gonna get so I better get going!" She tied her hair back in a loose ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Yugi! Morning Uncle! How are you this morning?" She said in fake excited voice.

"Good Morning Sirra! Did you sleep well?" Granpa said in a pleasent voice.

"Very well thank you!" The contiued their small talk but Sirra notice Yugi was spacing from now to somewhere else a millon miles away. "Yugi are you alright? You're spacing on us."

"What? Oh I fine just thinking that's all." Yugi said quietly. Before she could question him further a loud voice yelled from the front of the game shop,

"Oi! Yug'! Sirri! You ready ta go or what?"

'Sirri?' Sirra mouthed to Yugi.

"Just go with it." Yugi said under his breath.

"Hey Joey!" They said as they walked out of the building.

"So Sirra ya gonna love Domino High." Joey started.

"Yeah the people there are really nice. Most the time." Yugi wispered the last part remembering the long period of time he had been bullied. Joey heard, luckily Sirra did not. She would had asked questions that would probably lead to Joey with a black eye. Noticing a certain brunette Yugi blushed deeply then called out, "Hey Anzu!"

"Hey Yugi! Hey Joey!" She called running up to them. "Oh you must be Sirra! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Anzu. Yugi has told me a lot about you." Sirra respoded while Yugi blushed an even deep red. Then he stopped his eyes unfocused. "Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine it just a little fit he has every now and then!" Anzu replied a little to quickly. Sirra started to say some thing then decided against it.

'If it's important i will find out later.' Sirra thought to herself.

/

She went up to the secratiary and asked for her classes list.

"You're the American aren't you." It wasn't a question it was a statment.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well it's obvious enough. Tell me Miss Gear why do you have leggings on?" It was true she had on some black legging. The uniform's skirt was way too small for her taste. Besides she was sometimes clumsy and fell alot and a perv might look up it. She explained it to the woman behind the desk. Minus the perv part. "Very well. But don't let any of the teachers see they are very protective of the dress code."

"Yes ma'am."

"Go on, your first class is Advanced Math it will be in room 204." She grimeced inwardly. She was good at math but she still hated it.

/

Sirra looked up at the door Room 204, took a deep breath and walked in.

The classroom instantly silence when the door opened. The teacher looked away from the board Sirra handed him the note the secratiary had given her. He nodded and said, "Class we have a new student if she introduce herself we can get on with the lesson."

Sirra looked around the room nervously trying not to stare at the students she said, "Hello, my name's Sirra Gear. I'm 16 and I'm from the States." She quickly hurried to a seat in the back of the classroom. The teacher glared at her and Sirra glared back her emerald eyes a steely. She didn't like him already.

"Don't mind he hates everybody," a voice whispered next to her. IN ENGLISH! It belong to a boy with white hair and brown doe eyes. "I'm Ryou and you must be Yugi's cousin he told me that you were coming."

Sirra smile at him and whisper a quietly as she could, "Nice to meet you Ryou and thanks for the advice."

/

After class Ryou walked with her, "What's your next class Sirra?" She looked at her paper _Japanese Language Arts. _

"JLA. You?"

"Same, I'll show where it's at. I had trouble learning Japanese when I first came too." They contiued on there conversation. In english so they wouldn't be over heard, when all of a sudded a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Ryou by the collar.

"Why is it that i always have to be the one saving people?" She asked herself as she hurried over to where Ryou was.

"Ushio how are you? I thought our monthly beating wasn't until next week?" Ryou said stalling.

The bully, Ushio reliped in a deep gruff voice, "I rescheduled. You are very welcome." He grinned evily.

"Hey bricks-for-brains! Do you mind putting down my friend? I really don't want to miss my next class." Sirra said causally.

"Beat it little girl i have business to attened to."

"Yes and my business is my fist in your face if you don't put down Ryou now." Ushio laughed at that comment. "Oh you don't believe me? Why isn't that suprising?" Sirra cracked her knuckles mencingly. "Alright i warned you."

/

**Kohaku: OHHH! It's a cliffy! **

**PFB: Sorry this chapter was slow but I've hit a wall so i won't be updating for a while and school starts back next week. That means i won't be updating as quickly maybe once a month at most. But I will be putting up a new story called **_**The Pain in Memories**_**. It's also a YGO story.**

**Kohaku: Review please and we know some words are missed spelled we only have WordPad and it does NOT have spell check. So sorry but we tried. No flames please.**


End file.
